Leçons de vie
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Suite à la victoire finale contre Thanos, Steve tient à se charger d'aller remettre les Gemmes à leur place. Mais secrètement, il choisit d'utiliser la machine temporelle pour retrouver Peggy et passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Comment réagira-t-elle à son retour ? Et parviendra-t-il à se débarrasser de la culpabilité d'avoir sciemment abandonné Bucky ?
1. Prologue

**Coucou :3 Une nouvelle fic, encore une, en quelques parties. Comment la résumer très simplement ? Fix-it d'Endgame, à dominante Stucky, avec un chouïa de Steggy contrarié. Voilà.**

**Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Steve et Bucky, je vous propose ce prologue, tiré dans son intégralité du texte n°53 de mon recueil "So was I". Il n'est donc pas aussi inédit que ce qui va le suivre, mais il me semblait être une bonne entrée en matière pour le sujet qui va être abordé dans les cinq parties suivantes.**

* * *

**« Leçons de vie »**

**Prologue : Nostalgie**

* * *

\- Pourquoi de nouveau cette fixette sur cette vieille boussole, Steve ? fit soudain Natasha derrière son épaule.

Le Super-Soldat ne sursauta pas, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à avoir de la compagnie alors qu'il s'était isolé dans l'un des bureaux du Complexe Avengers pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi cette drôle de question ? contra-t-il en se tournant vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai bien remarqué la photo de Peggy Carter encastrée dans la boussole. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu recommences à t'en préoccuper, alors qu'elle est décédée depuis deux ans, alors que tu viens de perdre notamment ton meilleur ami d'enfance à cause de Thanos. Cela ne me semble pas logique, alors j'aimerais bien avoir ton explication pour compenser mon analyse personnelle de la situation qui n'a rien donné.

Steve soupira. Il aurait voulu ne jamais aborder le sujet, et ce n'était pas parce que c'était Natasha qui venait lui en parler. Il ne savait simplement pas comment justifier cette soudaine nostalgie pour une femme qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'aimer convenablement.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que c'est un élan de nostalgie, mais je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer en le liant avec ce que nous venons de vivre au Wakanda.

Steve referma la boussole, cachant ainsi de nouveau la précieuse image de Peggy.

\- Steve..., reprit Natasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il serait temps que tu parviennes enfin à tourner la page, même si c'est dur, même si c'est douloureux. Elle est partie, c'est terminé.

Le jeune homme baissa misérablement la tête. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, mais il combattit pour ne pas les laisser couler. Une douleur sourde étreignait son cœur, comme chaque fois depuis six ans qu'il se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Parfois, cependant, une petite voix désagréable venait lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il avait fait plonger l'avion par envie de suicide plutôt que de sacrifice, car il avait perdu Bucky et que la vie n'avait plus aucun goût sans lui... et que même Peggy n'aurait jamais pu le remplacer.

Face à lui, Natasha se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'étreignit, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle comprenait la violence de sa douleur, mais elle voulait qu'il en guérisse, un jour.

* * *

**Comme c'est souvent le cas chez moi, le rythme sera d'une publication par semaine, garantie par le fait que la fic est déjà écrite dans son intégralité :)**


	2. Partie 1

**Entrons désormais dans le vif du sujet :)**

* * *

**« Leçons de vie »**

**Première partie**

* * *

Steve, mallette à la main, avançait vers lui. En décor de fond, la plateforme de "voyage dans le temps" – malgré les multiples explications qu'il avait eues sur ce dispositif, Bucky ne comprenait toujours pas exactement comment il pouvait bien fonctionner ; il préférait donc se retrancher derrière l'excuse de ne pas posséder un esprit scientifique, pour ne pas perdre la face.

L'ancien assassin se laissa enlacer fraternellement par Steve. Il n'avait plus l'âme d'argumenter de nouveau pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis. Steve était de toute façon une vraie tête de mule.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide jusqu'à mon retour, plaisanta Steve.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu prends toute la stupidité avec toi, répondit Bucky avec l'ombre d'un sourire face à cette référence provenant du fin fond de leur passé.

Ce passé qui semblait avoir été la seule époque où ils avaient pu vivre ensemble sans aucun problème à l'horizon.

Leur échange aurait pu passer pour de simples taquineries, notamment aux yeux de Bruce ou de Sam.

Mais ce dont ces deux-là n'avaient pas connaissance, et ce qui les empêchait donc de saisir toute la tragédie de cette séparation, c'était la difficile discussion que les deux Super Soldats avaient eue la veille au soir.

Steve grimpa sur la plateforme, prêt à rejoindre, à l'issue de sa mission, ce qu'il pensait être sa vraie vie : celle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui au moment de son sacrifice.

Bucky, les oreilles comme enveloppées dans du coton, n'entendit rien aux échanges verbaux qui s'ensuivirent. Il se contenta de regarder, les yeux emplis de larmes, Steve se dématérialiser, la tête haute.

Comment aurait-il pu lui reprocher de se comporter, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'une façon égoïste ?

* * *

**Bucky et son regard de chien battu pendant toute cette scène T_T**


	3. Partie 2

**Pendant les trois prochains chapitres, nous allons suivre Steve courant après son passé. Aura-t-il tort ou raison de le faire ?**

* * *

**« Leçons de vie »**

**Deuxième partie**

* * *

Steve se lança tête baissée dans cette course effrénée : remettre chaque Gemme à sa place, dans l'espace et le temps. Il ne s'autorisa à ralentir que dans le but de récupérer son propre bouclier, en 2012, pour le ramener à Sam une fois que tout serait terminé.

Enfin, il put apercevoir la fin du chemin. 1970. _Peggy_.

Après avoir remis la Pierre de l'Espace là où Tony l'avait récupérée, si peu longtemps auparavant, le jeune homme parvint à récupérer l'adresse du domicile de Peggy et décida de l'y attendre là-bas. Il voulait rester aussi discret que possible.

En planque dans une voiture "empruntée" pour faire le trajet, il la vit finalement rentrer chez elle. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Une fois que Peggy eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Steve se hâta de franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Il sonna à sa porte.

Des bruits de pas, par des pieds chaussés de talons. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Peggy se figea aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, le reconnaissant visiblement immédiatement mais n'y croyant pas.

\- Steve ?...

\- Peggy, sourit-il. Je te rassure tout de suite : tu ne vois pas un fantôme. C'est une longue histoire, mais ce crash ne m'a pas tué. Je suis resté congelé sous la banquise pendant près de soixante-dix ans, jusqu'à ce que l'on me retrouve par hasard. Là, actuellement, et c'est une histoire encore plus longue, j'ai voyagé dans le temps, et j'ai décidé... de venir te retrouver.

À en juger par l'expression de Peggy, c'était une histoire trop énorme pour être digérée d'une traite. Elle continuait de le fixer, hébétée, sans un mot, sans un geste.

\- Désolé de te mettre dans cet état..., regretta-t-il, mais je voulais tellement te revoir... Tu m'as manqué, Peggy.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'image du visage de Bucky passa dans son esprit, pendant une fraction de seconde. Steve sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il n'aurait su dire si cela avait à voir avec la douleur d'avoir été séparé de Peggy, ou celle d'être présentement séparé de son meilleur ami.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité grâce à la claque monumentale que Peggy lui asséna.

* * *

**Eh bien... Elle ne fait toujours pas dans la dentelle, notre Agente préférée :D**


	4. Partie 3

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez enfin découvrir pourquoi Steve se prend des claques gratuites ;)**

* * *

**« Leçons de vie »**

**Troisième partie**

* * *

Steve écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Peggy s'immobilisa avec la main levée, visiblement encore confuse.

\- Comment puis-je être _certaine_ qu'il s'agit bien de toi, Steve ? demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix lasse.

\- Je t'ai promis une danse, lui rappela-t-il. Je suis totalement en retard sur l'horaire prévu, mais je suis venu te la proposer... si tu en veux encore...

Peggy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Entre donc, fit-elle en reculant pour lui laisser la place de le faire. Puis-je t'offrir un thé, ou es-tu trop impatient de tenir enfin ta promesse ?

\- Non, ça peut attendre que nous ayons siroté un bon thé, et discuté. Si tu le souhaites. Si tu as des questions à poser.

\- J'en ai des milliers, lui assura Peggy en le menant au salon, mais celle qui me paraît la plus important est celle-ci : n'es-tu revenu que pour cette danse ?

\- Eh bien..., commença Steve.

Il fut de nouveau interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par Bucky. Ou plutôt, par la dernière image qu'il avait de lui : infiniment triste de le voir disparaître, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de réellement se retrouver.

\- Je pensais... reprendre ma vie ici, continua-t-il, moins assuré qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le vingt-et-unième siècle, c'est confortable, mais je ne m'y suis jamais senti à ma place.

_Parce que Bucky n'y était pas avec toi_, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Steve décida de l'ignorer et de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à Peggy. Il remarqua qu'elle avait soudain l'air gênée.

\- Oh, Steve..., dit-elle. Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué... mais ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais compris qu'il était stupide d'attendre ton retour...

Il la fixa, sans un mot, interdit. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Tu as fait ta vie, comprit-il, sentant soudain un grand vide en lui.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, Peg. Je comprends. Et je suis heureux que tu sois parvenue à dépasser tout ça...

\- Une chose que toi, tu ne sembles pas avoir réussi à faire. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as raison..., soupira-t-il, détournant le regard.

\- C'est à toi de décider, maintenant, si tu souhaites tout de même rester ici, avec moi, avec les Commandos, ou si tu préfères repartir. Dis-moi au moins que tu n'étais pas tout seul au vingt-et-unième siècle...

\- Rassure-toi, ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'y suis fait des amis... Deux viennent de périr face à un ennemi redoutable... mais il y a encore Sam, Bruce, Wanda... Bucky...

\- Bucky ? Il est vivant, lui aussi ? s'exclama Peggy avec un sourire.

\- Oui... mais il a traversé l'Enfer... et... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à guérir...

_C'est pour ça que tu as fui. Lâche._

Steve dut reconnaître que cette petite voix aux propos agaçants n'avait, pour le moment, absolument pas tort dans ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Je vais préparer du thé, fit Peggy en se levant.

* * *

**Il paraît que le thé résoudrait tous les problèmes... Peggy veut peut-être démontrer si ce proverbe (probablement anglais) est réel.**


	5. Partie 4

**Le thé sera-t-il donc efficace pour résoudre les problèmes de Steve ?**

* * *

**« Leçons de vie »**

**Quatrième partie**

* * *

Pendant que son hôtesse s'affairait dans la cuisine, le regard de Steve fut attiré par une collection de photographies encadrées, posées sur un meuble, plus loin. Il se leva pour aller les admirer.

D'un cadre à l'autre, un étalage de moments de vie auxquels il n'avait pu ni participer, ni assister. Ses yeux s'attardèrent notamment sur un cliché représentant Peggy en robe de mariée, au bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Il entendit Peggy revenir dans le salon. Sans même se tourner vers elle, se fiant uniquement à son ouïe, il sut qu'elle s'était d'abord arrêtée pour le regarder, avant d'aller poser le plateau sur la table basse et de venir se tenir à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolée que tu sois arrivé trop tard, fit-elle en posant elle aussi le regard sur sa photo de mariage.

\- Je suppose que c'est encore une drôle de leçon que la vie décide de me donner, répliqua-t-il philosophiquement. Et que tout cela signifie qu'il faut que j'aille de l'avant, et que je dois cesser de fuir à la fois la réalité et mes responsabilités. Je ne veux pas briser ton mariage, Peg, et je ne veux pas parasiter ton bonheur avec ma présence. Je me suis comporté égoïstement en laissant Bucky en arrière pour espérer reprendre ma vie avec toi, mais je me rends compte d'un certain nombre de choses depuis que je suis ici, et notamment que cet égoïsme me met mal à l'aise. Par rapport à toi, et par rapport à Bucky.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Steve, passé le choc initial de te voir sur mon palier. Mais je ne serais réellement comblée que si tu me promettais de tout faire pour enfin tourner cette page, probablement encore plus douloureuse que je ne l'imagine, une fois que tu seras retourné là où tu as finalement choisi de vivre.

\- Je te le promets, Peggy. Je ferai de mon mieux, en tout cas, pour toi.

\- Non, Steve, fais-le pour _toi_. Il est temps que tu vives, au lieu de survivre.

\- C'est encore plus difficile d'imaginer un avenir radieux avec Bucky aussi misérable...

\- Il le sera déjà moins lorsqu'il te verra revenir. Mais n'oublie pas, en t'occupant de lui, qu'il n'est pas le seul qui doit guérir. Pense aussi à toi, ou alors tu mourras malheureux et plein de regrets. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour un homme que j'ai tant aimé.

Steve hocha la tête, l'émotion lui étreignant la gorge.

\- Ce soir, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser, entendit-il Peggy lui assurer. Mon mari est en voyage, alors nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons devant nous pour siroter ce thé et avoir notre danse. Mais dépêchons-nous quand même, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion, le thé va refroidir.

* * *

**Les Anglais et leur sens des priorités xD Leur maison brûlerait, mais ils tâcheraient toujours de déguster leur thé tant que celui-ci est chaud x') (oui, les clichés, tout ça tout ça... :p)**


	6. Partie 5

**Contrairement à ce que nous prétend la fin d'Endgame depuis l'année dernière, Steve revient quand même au bercail xD**

* * *

**« Leçons de vie »**

**Cinquième partie**

* * *

\- Cinq, quatre, trois..., décompta Bruce.

Pour Bucky, cela importait peu. Contrairement aux deux autres, il savait pertinemment que Steve ne réapparaîtrait pas sur la plateforme. Il doutait même de le revoir un jour.

\- Deux, un... !

Steve se matérialisa à la fin du compte à rebours. Bucky en resta ahuri.

Le Captain retira son casque quantique, découvrant un visage souriant. Il descendit de la plateforme.

\- Bon voyage, Cap ? lui demanda Sam en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Enrichissant, répondit énigmatiquement Steve. J'en ai aussi profité pour récupérer ce bouclier, continua-t-il en désignant d'un geste l'arme mythique qu'il tenait en main à la place de la mallette avec laquelle il était parti.

\- Prêt à reprendre du service, alors ?

\- En fait... non, Sam. J'espère que j'ai bien mérité le repos auquel je rêve désormais. Ce bouclier, il est pour toi.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Steve lui tendit l'arme en vibranium avec un large sourire.

\- Tu te paies ma tête, fit le Faucon, incrédule.

\- Absolument pas. J'ai assez porté ce bouclier. Il sera à sa place avec toi.

\- Mais..., balbutia Sam en tendant finalement le bras pour accepter ce présent inestimable. Je pensais... que le bouclier irait à Bucky ? termina-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet à l'ancien assassin.

\- Moi non plus, je ne souhaite plus me battre, le rassura Barnes. Alors, arrête de te chercher des excuses, et accepte ce grand honneur.

Sam baissa les yeux sur le bouclier, l'admirant tel un enfant dont le rêve le plus fou viendrait d'être réalisé. Steve se tourna finalement vers Bucky.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es revenu que pour faire le bonheur de Sam, et que tu vas retourner vers ta belle dame, marmonna le brun.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le nouveau Captain America en titre, qui n'était au courant de rien.

\- Non, Buck, je reste, lui assura Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a enfin réussi à te faire changer d'avis ? le railla presque son ami.

\- La sensation, bien réelle une fois sur place, que je n'appartenais pas plus à cette époque-là. Que je ne pourrais appartenir à aucune époque où tu ne te trouverais pas.

Bucky n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et il n'était pas réellement au bout de ses surprises.

Car Steve vint vers lui, comme pour le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Il passa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Bucky, mais au lieu de l'attirer dans une étreinte virile, il se pencha pour lui planter un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres.

\- Ooooh, je m'en doutais..., ricana Sam. Depuis si longtemps, je m'en doutais...

Bucky, une fois le choc et la surprise dissipés, attrapa Steve pour le rapprocher de lui, tout en ne se décollant pas de ses lèvres.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent finalement.

\- Nous vieillirons ensemble, comme nous nous en étions toujours doutés, murmura Steve, et nous guérirons, ensemble.

* * *

**PRENEZ-VOUS ÇA DANS LES DENTS, LES FRÈRES RUSSO ! Même Sebastian Stan a fait savoir, il y a quelques semaines, via sa story Instagram, à quel point il pouvait désapprouver la fin que vous avez réservée à Steve.**


End file.
